Broken Hearted
by LillyWright
Summary: A oneshot about a horrible happening in Ginny's past and present both full of mental and physical pain. After HBP and rated M for a reason. Please R&R if you want me to continue this


Please **note** before you start reading, that _this and so on _means flashback.

Broken-hearted

Ginny sat in her room, in an empty house with no sound, but that of the wind. The house was dark and flooded by the red shining of sunset, as red as blood. Ginny held a knife in her hand, put up her sleeves and looked at the white and shiny scars that covered her wrists and lower arms. She had finally cracked under the powers of Lord Voldemort; he had driven her mad, by breaking her heart. Ginny now belonged to the many broken-hearted that Voldemort had created and left behind.

Ginny slowly went with the knife over her left arm. At once, blood started flowing from the wound and dripped on the carpet. But Ginny didn't care, all she could think about, was that night. That silent, cold and cruel night.

_Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione were all sitting in the kitchen of Grimmault Place 12. They were the only ones in the house and were laughing about a joke Ron had just told them. Then the bell rang through the silent house. Harry went to open the door expecting Lupin to be the one standing on the other side. However, Ron, Ginny and Hermione heard a cold, cruel voice when they heard Harry open the door._

'_Hello Harry Potter.'_

_This was followed by another voice, which said 'Crucio' and Harry screamed in agony._

_At once, the three of them jumped up from their chairs to help him. They didn't have to run fare however, because they met Lord Voldemort and some Death Eaters just outside the kitchen. Harry was in between them, looking at the point of losing consciousness._

_Ginny screamed and full of white-hot anger pointed her wand at Voldemort._

'_Let him go,' she said through clenched teeth._

'_And why would I do that?' Voldemort asked idly._

'_Because if you don't, I'll murder you,' Ginny replied._

_Voldemort seemed to think this over again and noticed she didn't show any flicker of fear._

'_Sweet girl, come here, come closer,' Voldemort said to Ginny._

_Ginny looked at both Ron and Hermione, and then back again at Voldemort and a very pale Harry. She grabbed her wand tighter and walked forward._

'_Ginny, no please,' Hermione moaned trying to hold her back._

_Ginny shook her off and kept on walking slowly forward. Ron groaned as if he was dying himself, but she ignored it. Finally, after what felt like an hour, she stood face to face with Voldemort. Their faces were only a few inches apart and Ginny could feel his breath against her cold skin. Then something happened none of them would have expected. Voldemort brought his face closer to Ginny's and kissed her tenderly._

_Ginny, petrified with shock, did nothing to stop him and waited for it to be over. After seconds of silence, Voldemort drew back his face._

'_Yes, I can love too,' Voldemort whispered in her ear._

Ginny cut in her wrist again. Blood dripped as fast out of the wound as the tears that she was crying now. How could she have let this happen? She should have at least stepped away, slapped him in the face and tried to kill him.

It was now totally dark in the room. Still there was no sound, not even from the wind. It seemed like the whole earth held its breath, when Ginny for the third time went with the knife over her left arm.

Ginny had started with the ritual a few weeks ago, five days after the horrible happening that had left her heartbroken. Something inside of her, told her that she should have died that night. However, still alive and left alone, nothing could make her forget about the pain of her broken heart, but pain.

'_Kill the two behind her!' Voldemort suddenly shouted._

_Before Ginny could even react or step away from the Dark Lord, it had already happened. Two voices yelled 'Avada Kedavra', Voldemort grabbed the wrist in which Ginny was holding her wand and Harry cried 'No' with all the strength he could muster. Then Ginny heard two things hit the floor and nothing but silence._

The same silence that now filled the house in which a heartbroken girl was sitting with her left arm covered in blood. Ginny thought of her brother, who always defended her no matter what it took and Hermione, who always wanted to help her and give advice.

Ginny now took the knife in her left hand, which was shaking due to the loss of blood. She fastened her grip and stabbed twice in her right arm. Both of her arms were now shiny red, but still none of her best friends had come back.

'_Well, only two little children left,' Voldemort said quietly._

_Suddenly, a great rush of anger swept over Ginny. She pulled her arm out of Voldemort's grip with enormous force and pointed her wand straight at his heart. Voldemort, however, did nothing but smile._

'_You can't kill me,' Voldemort whispered._

'_I don't care!' Ginny shouted._

'_You do, because that is what you want,' Voldemort replied, acting as if he just confirmed a simple fact._

'_Crucio!' Ginny cried._

_Voldemort flicked idly with his wand and deflected the curse. Then ropes flew out of his wand and wrapped themselves around Ginny. Her arms were now pinned against her body, so she was unable to aim properly._

'_Well, now our audience is finally quiet and satisfied, I'd like to continue with the real reason what I came for. Finally getting rid of the boy that was in my way just too many times. I''m curious to know what you'll be named after this, at least not 'the-boy-who-lived',' Voldemort said while an evil grin spread over his face and the cat-like red eyes began to gleam. 'Goodbye, Harry Potter.'_

_Then there was a cry from Ginny, scream from Harry and the laughter from Lord Voldemort._

In the quiet room, Ginny could still hear his laughter ringing in her ears. Tears were now mixed with the blood that dripped down from the wounds on the floor. She knew none of them would ever come back and realised that nothing mattered anymore. There was only one way to end the road of misery and sorrow.

Ginny stared at the blood-covered knife and fastened her grip around it. She closed her eyes while silent tears still streamed down. Then she raised the knife until it was pointing straight towards her heart. She let out a cry of despair and stabbed the knife with all the strength she could still muster. Everything went pitch black as Ginny was reunited with the ones she so dearly loved.


End file.
